


Dan is a Princess (Kind of)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is a Princess, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil saves Dan from the tower, despite his protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan is a Princess (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! This is my first ever Phanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy.

Phil shut the door to the flat behind him and went upstairs. He poked his head into the lounge and looked for Dan. He was not on the sofa, nor did he seem to be anywhere in the lounge or the kitchen.

“Dan?” Phil called. When Dan didn’t respond he decided it best to check Dan’s room. It was too early for Dan to be going to sleep, and he couldn’t hear the piano. Investigation proved that Dan wasn’t in his room either. Phil was getting concerned and called his name again, louder this time.

There was still no response. Phil’s heart was beating faster and his mind was coming up with all the worst scenarios. What if Dan had gotten kidnapped? What if Dan was hurt somewhere? What if Dan had gotten attacked by a bear? Phil shook his head at himself. Bears didn’t run free in London. Unless they escaped from the zoo.

Phil had left his phone at the flat when he went out, so what if Dan had called him for help but he didn’t get the call? He opened his door to retrieve his phone from his room, running in a few steps before his brain caught up with his body.

Dan was lying on Phil’s bed, sound asleep and cuddling one of Phil’s pillows. He had a small smile on his face, and was still completely clothed. Phil felt angry at first, but then it melted away until Phil felt a small smile of his own creep onto his face. He walked over to the edge of the bed, gently brushing Dan’s hair out of his eyes. Dan hummed, the smile growing slightly.

“Dan.” Phil said softly as he gently shook his shoulder. Dan made a noise, but remained asleep. “Time to wake up princess.” Phil whispered in his ear and giggled. Dan opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Phil.

“‘M not a princess.” Dan mumbled, snuggling further into the bed. Phil lifted Dan up then, bridal style and began carrying him out of the room. Dan made a small squeak.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked indignantly, through his voice was still sleepy.

“I’m rescuing the princess from her tower.” Phil smirked, taking him to the sofa. He placed Dan on it, who scowled darkly at Phil, though a smile threatened to appear.

Phil smiled at Dan, who protested that he was still not a princess. Phil leaned in closely, lightly brushing his lips against Dan’s. Dan tried to deepen it, but Phil pulled away with a smirk and stood up. Dan sat there, confused as Phil walked away.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked when his brain started working again.

“I was going to give you true love’s kiss to break the spell. But you told me you weren’t a princess, so it wasn’t going to work.” Phil tossed the words over his shoulder without stopping.  
Dan’s arms were on Phil’s shoulders and turning him around before he realized it. Dan was close, extremely close, and Phil felt his heart accelerate again, though it wasn’t fear.

“You know I think that’s the fastest you’ve ever moved.” Phil chuckled, resting his forehead against Dan’s.

“Shut up.” Dan growled softly, bringing a hand up to play with Phil’s hair. Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around Dan and connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave any comments about what can be improved or just tell me if you liked it. Constructive criticism is always used :)


End file.
